Secret
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: Sakura harus rela menelan kenyataan pahit ketika pemuda yang dicintainya ternyata lebih memilih menikahi perempuan lain, tapi Sakura tidak pernah tahu rahasia apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh orang-orang yang dicintainya.


**RAHASIA MEREKA**

Ini sudah kelima kalinya Haruno Sakura menunggu di stasiun Konoha dalam jangka waktu lima tahun ini. Tanpa kenal lelah, tanpa mengingat waktu dan sayangnya tanpa kepastian. Sakura sudah bisa menerka kalau akhirnya akan seperti ini. Dirinya yang datang dengan semangat menggebu harus pulang dengan kekecewaan yang terus menggelayut dihati. Dia terlalu berharap dan jelas itu salahnya. Padahal kalau saja dia mau mendengarkan pendapat Yamanaka Ino, mungkin dia tidak akan pernah berakhir seperti ini.

Haruno Sakura terus berusaha untuk percaya kalau tidak ingin dikatakan sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Dia mencoba meyakinkan hatinya untuk tetap menunggu Uchiha Sasuke kembali. Pemuda yang dulu telah ia labeli sebagai kekasihnya.

Lima tahun yang lalu Sasuke meninggalkannya. Pemuda itu pergi entah kemana dan hanya mengatakan dia harus pergi. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, pemuda yang memiliki sepasang mata yang kelam itu memasuki gerbong kereta dihadapannya. Membiarkan Sakura yang terus menatap punggungnya dengan hati tercabik. Kala itu, sang gadis merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi, tapi dia tetap diam. Berusaha berpikir positif kalau kepergian Sasuke karena pemuda itu ingin merubah hidupnya menjadi lebih baik.

Sakura akui, ayahnya adalah seseorang yang realistis. Jadi wajar saja kalau saat itu ayahnya memasang ekspresi tak bersahabat ketika Sakura mengenalkan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Sasuke memang hanya seorang pelayan disebuah restoran kecil. Ayahnya memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa tentang Sasuke, tapi kepala keluarga Haruno itu sempat mendiami putri tunggalnya selama beberapa hari. Yah, Sakura tidak bisa menentang ayahnya. Dia yakin kalau ayahnya ingin yang terbaik untuk putri semata wayangnya.

.

.

.

Goresan pena terus terdengar dikamar bernuansa biru muda itu. Sakura terus memikirkan kalimat apalagi yang akan dikatakan pada Sasuke melalui surat yang sedang ia tulis sekarang. Ini merupakan kebiasaannya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Setiap bulan dirinya tidak pernah absen mengirim surat untuk Sasuke setelah dia tahu tempat tinggal pemuda itu dari Naruto. Sakura sebenarnya ingin kesana untuk menyusul Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan ayahnya yang sekarang sedang sakit parah. Jadi, dia hanya bisa menyapa Sasuke melalui sepucuk surat. Meski Sasuke tidak pernah membalas suratnya sekalipun. Terkadang Sakura berpikir, apakah Sasuke membaca suratnya ?

Ada kala Sakura merasa pilihan yang diambilnya saat ini membuatnya bimbang. Apakah benar Sasuke akan kembali ? Apakah pemuda itu akan terus mencintainya ? Sedangkan pemuda itu tak pernah memberinya kabar sama sekali, tapi mereka belum mengakhiri hubungan. Setidaknya itulah yang selalu diingat oleh Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah mengucapkan kata berpisah ketika Sakura mengantarkan kepergiannya, tapi pemuda itu tak juga memintanya untuk menunggu. Bahkan saat itu Sasuke seringkali menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Sepertinya ayahnya memang sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu merasa tidak nyaman. Tanpa bertanya pun, Sakura jelas tahu apa yang mungkin dikatakan oleh ayahnya.

'Bagaimana kalau dia sudah memiliki gadis lain ?'

Berulangkali Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura mengatakan itu. Jujur saja, Sakura tidak tahu harus menghadapinya bagaimana. Terkadang pertanyaan itu memang terlintas juga di pikirannya. Namun Sakura tidak mau merasa kecewa. Dia berusaha meyakinkan hatinya kalau Sasuke tidak mungkin sudah memiliki penggantinya. Selama dia belum melihatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Dibalik kaca kamar miliknya, Sakura menatap lurus kearah luar. Meski pandangannya sedikit buram karena hujan deras yang turun sore itu. Matanya menatap satu titik dibawah sana. Sebuah halte bus. Tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, pukul empat sore dan hujan juga turun dengan deras. Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada salah satu tiang yang berada disebuah halte bus. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia berlari menembus tirai hujan karena rumahnya sudah bisa ditangkap oleh sepasang netra miliknya. Namun entah mengapa hatinya mengatakan tidak, meski disana dia hanya berdua dengan orang asing. Dia tidak tahu, kenapa dia terlihat begitu tertarik menatap pemuda yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dilihat dari air mukanya, pemuda itu terlihat seperti orang yang sedang menghadapi kesulitan. Sakura hanya diam namun terus memperhatikannya, sampai akhirnya pemuda itu menatapnya heran. Sakura tahu, saat itu dia telah tejebak oleh sepasang onyx dihadapannya.

Sakura kira pertemuannya dengan pemuda itu tidak akan terjadi lagi, tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang memihaknya. Mereka bertemu lagi di restoran tempat Sasuke bekerja ketika Sakura dan beberapa teman sekolahnya sedang makan siang. Sejak saat itu, Sakura sering datang ke restoran itu dengan berbagai alasan. Perkenalan mereka pun tidak cukup baik karena Sakura yang dengan jelas menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil yang bertuliskan nama dan nomor ponselnya pada Sasuke. Sakura tahu, saat itu Sasuke tidak begitu tertarik padanya, tapi dia cukup lega karena pemuda itu mau menerima kartu namanya.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke mulai menanggapinya. Mungkin pemuda itu merasa kasihan pada Sakura karena setiap sore gadis itu selalu datang ke restorannya. Sasuke tahu jarak antara restoran tempatnya bekerja dan gedung tempat Sakura belajar bisa dikatakan cukup jauh. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan biasa, tapi Sakura selalu meresponnya dengan berlebihan. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke mulai merasa tertarik dengan gadis cantik dihadapannya.

.

.

.

"Maafkan ayah, Sakura"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya yang sedang membuat teh untuk ayahnya. Setiap pulang bekerja, Sakura memang selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berbincang sebentar dengan ayahnya. Dia semakin khawatir dengan kesehatan ayahnya akhir-akhir ini. Lagipula hanya ayahnya yang hingga saat ini selalu ada disisinya.

"Kenapa ayah meminta maaf ? Tidak ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi" Sakura berusaha berbicara dengan nada ceria seperti biasa sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Karena ayah, kau telah kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu" Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ada nada penyesalan dari perkataan ayahnya.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum kecil meski hatinya mulai berdenyut nyeri. Ini bukan salahnya. Ayahnya melakukan ini semua karena pria itu sangat mencintainya. Walaupun Sakura memang sempat merasa kecewa dengan tindakan yang diambil oleh ayahnya, dia tidak boleh melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada pria yang mencintainya dengan begitu besar.

"Aku mengerti, ayah hanya ingin aku bahagia dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu"

Sakura mencium kecil kening ayahnya, kemudian meminta ijin untuk segera tidur dengan Haruno Kizashi yang hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menghela napas yang terasa begitu berat.

Sepasang kaki jenjang Sakura terasa limbung saat menaiki tangga untuk mencapai kamarnya. Sakura tahu dan selalu berusaha mengerti kalau apa yang dilakukan ayahnya memang hal yang pantas dilakukan. Namun tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa merasa baik-baik saja ketika mengingatnya. Sakura merasa hidupnya hampa. Dia masih ingat ketika usianya baru menginjak tiga tahun, ayahnya telah mengusir ibunya dari rumah. Dia juga ingat kalau ibunya terus memohon sambil memeluk kaki ayahnya. Sakura kecil tidak terlalu paham apa yang terjadi, tapi setidaknya ia tahu ibunya telah menyakiti ayahnya. Sakura mengetahuinya ketika ada seorang pria yang sebaya dengan ayahnya tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar ibunya. Sakura hanya bisa terdiam meski pipinya sudah basah. Saat itu ayahnya terus memeluknya dan berusaha meredakan tangisannya karena tangan kecil Sakura terus berusaha meraih ibunya yang berjalan semakin menjauh dengan pria tadi yang terus memeluknya.

Itu kenangan yang menyakitkan. Bahkan Sakura pun sampai tidak sadar kalau dirinya mulai terisak. Bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan ayahnya karena telah membuatnya berpisah dengan sang ibu, sedangkan ia sendiri tahu kalau ayahnya yang paling terluka disini. Itu juga alasannya kenapa ia tidak mempermasalahkan kepergian Sasuke pada ayahnya. Ayahnya terlalu berharga untuk disakiti lagi.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum sangat cerah pagi itu. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ketika ia baru duduk dimeja kerjanya, salah seorang pegawai memberinya sebuah amplop berwarna coklat. Dari Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya, pemuda itu membalas surat darinya. Sakura meletakkannya dilaci meja kerja. Dia tidak akan membaca surat itu sekarang. Dia akan membacanya ketika pulang kerja nanti, dikamarnya tercinta agar terasa lebih romantis. Ah, Sakura yakin isinya pasti permintaan maaf pemuda itu karena sudah terlalu lama meninggalkannya.

Terkadang Sakura ingin tertawa saat dia mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Dia selalu saja bertingkah manja pada pemuda itu padahal usia pemuda itu beberapa tahun dibawahnya. Bagi Sakura tidak masalah, karena selama ini dia selalu percaya kalau wajahnya terlihat lebih muda dari Sasuke. Dia juga tidak peduli ketika Ino mengejeknya karena menyukai lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Baginya, Sasuke terlihat lebih dewasa dari pemuda seumurannya.

.

Sakura dengan langkah ceria berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Ayahnya sampai heran sendiri melihat putrinya yang baru kali ini terlihat bahagia lagi. Kepala keluarga Haruno itu hanya berharap Sakura bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya yang baru. Termasuk melupakan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas meja yang ada dikamarnya. Gadis itu segera bergegas untuk membersihkan diri. Hatinya begitu berbunga-bunga saat ini. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia beberapa kali tersenyum sendiri saat mulai mencoba menebak-nebak apa isi surat dari Sasuke.

Setelah merasa dirinya lebih segar dan wangi, Sakura langsung membuka tas kerjanya dan mengambil surat pemberian Sasuke. Gadis itu terus memeluk sepucuk surat itu dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya diatas kasur. Senyumnya terus merekah ketika jemari lentiknya mencoba merobek tepi sampul surat ditangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian jantungnya seolah berhenti meski kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Matanya tiba-tiba saja terasa panas. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke sangat tega padanya ? Surat-surat yang ia kirimkan selama ini dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan sebuah undangan pernikahan !

Sakura menatap nanar kedua nama di undangan berwarna putih gading itu.

Uchiha Sasuke & Hyuuga Hinata

Sakura tidak tahu harus menanggapi undangan dari Sasuke bagaimana. Dia sudah sangat lelah selama ini karena terus menangis dan menunggu Sasuke. Kalau akhirnya memang seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Hatinya yang dulu utuh sudah dibawa pergi Sasuke setengahnya dan sekarang setengah dari hatinya pun sudah mati rasa.

.

.

.

Suara detik jarum jam diruangan itu terasa mendominasi. Keheningan yang tercipta disana membuat Sakura semakin merasa gelisah. Berulangkali Ino mengusap punggung Sakura. Berusaha menyampaikan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya itulah harapan Ino.

Sudah dua jam lebih Haruno Kizashi tak sadarkan diri. Sakura tidak mengerti mengapa tiba-tiba saja penyakit jantung ayahnya kambuh. Padahal pria itu hanya melihat undangan pernikahan Sasuke. Bukan Sakura yang memberikannya, tapi pria itu tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika memasuki kamar putrinya untuk mengajak makan malam. Sakura saat itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat ayahnya yang terus menatap antara undangan ditangannya dan putri tunggalnya. Ah, Sakura baru ingat kalau saat itu raut wajah ayahnya terlihat seperti orang yang begitu putus asa, tapi kenapa ? Tiba-tiba saja ayahnya mengerang sakit sambil meremas dadanya dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Ayahku pasti sembuh kan, Ino ?"

Yamanaka Ino hanya bisa mengangguk kecil sambil menggenggam erat tangan kanan Sakura. Dia juga berharap hal yang sama. Bagaimanapun juga Ino tahu bagaimana kehidupan yang Sakura jalani. Apa jadinya kalau ayahnya juga pergi meninggalkannya ?

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi Ino. Bukankah harusnya aku yang terluka karena pernikahan Sasuke ? Tapi kenapa ayah juga ?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada pilu sambil terus menatap ayahnya dari balik kaca ruangan ayahnya dirawat. Ino sendiri tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa, bahkan gadis pirang itu mulai mengusap setitik air diujung matanya. Ino memang tidak berada diposisi Sakura, tapi ia juga seperti merasakannya. Mengetahui orang yang selama ini kau cintai akan menikah dengan orang lain, lalu ayahmu terbaring koma didepan sana. Mungkin kalau Ino jadi Sakura, ia akan lebih memilih minum-minum sampai kesadarannya hilang.

Lima jam lebih Ino menemani Sakura menunggui ayahnya, namun Haruno Kizashi tak juga membuka matanya. Entah kenapa hati Ino mulai merasa gelisah. Sepasang netra miliknya menatap sahabatnya yang kini sedang terlelap dengan sepasang tangannya yang terus menggenggam tangan kiri ayahnya. Ino menghela napas berat melihat guratan lelah yang jelas terlukis diwajah cantik Sakura.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disampingmu, sahabatku" bisik Ino ditelinga Sakura.

Dan kegelisahan Ino akhirnya terjawab ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuh Haruno Kizashi berguncang hebat membuatnya panik dan Sakura juga langsung terbangun. Ino dengan sigap menekan tombol darurat diruangan itu membuat Sakura seperti orang linglung karena kesadarannya belum kembali dengan sempurna.

Beberapa menit kemudian tampak seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa. Ino yang cepat tanggap segera menarik Sakura keluar tanpa perlawanan dari gadis itu sendiri. Ketika pintu dihadapannya tertutup, Sakura baru sadar kalau ayahnya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Gadis itu mulai menangis sambil memanggil ayahnya dan berusaha menerobos pintu dihadapannya.

 **~oOo~**

"Ayah, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini ?"

Hanya suara angin sore dan burung gagak yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Gadis itu tahu kalau dia memang bodoh karena mengajak bicara batu nisan dihadapannya, tapi dia tetap saja melakukannya untuk sedikit menghibur hatinya yang lara.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian ayahnya. Hidupnya terasa semakin hampa. Tidak ada lagi yang menjadi sandaran hidupnya. Mungkin kalau tidak ada Ino, gadis itu akan lebih memilih mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Ayah, apa kau bahagia disana ? Aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Sakura lirih sambil mengusap nisan dihadapannya. Hatinya terasa begitu sesak saat ini. Berulang kali ia menyeka airmatanya yang semakin membasahi wajahnya. Dia sudah sangat lelah untuk menangis, bahkan ia juga bisa merasakan matanya yang terasa sangat tebal.

Setelah ayahnya pergi, harus pada siapa lagi ia bersandar ? Pada siapa ia bisa mencurahkan isi hatinya ? Sekarang dia memang masih memiliki Ino disisinya, tapi bagaimana kalau nanti Ino menikah ? Sahabatnya itu juga pasti akan menghilang dari sisinya.

"Sakura ?"

Sakura menghentikan isakannya ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya. Suara ini, rasanya sangat tidak asing ditelinganya. Dengan perlahan Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Benar saja, didepannya berdiri Sasuke dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik. Hatinya terasa ditancapi ribuan duri tak kasat mata melihat Sauke menggenggam erat tangan gadis disampingnya. Diakah Hyuuga Hinata ? Ah, maksunya Uchiha Hinata.

Sakura berdiri dengan perlahan kemudian mengusap lagi airmatanya. Matanya mulai menelisik perempuan dihadapannya. Pantas saja Sasuke meninggalkannya. Perempuan disampingnya memang terlihat lebih cantik dan anggun darinya. Sakura menghela napasnya, berusaha melepaskan beban yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ?" Tanya Sakura dengan suara sedikit serak. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertannyaanya dan malah melihatnya dengan tatapan iba, perempuan disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum miris, apa dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan ? Sebenarnya dia sendiri mengakuinya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi sekarang karena masih banyak hal yang harus kulakukan" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan lesu tanpa menatap dua orang dihadapannya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Semoga kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu, Kakak"

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum pedih sambil mengusap punggung tangan Sasuke. Hinata jelas tahu, meski mereka sudah menikah, Sasuke akan selalu menempatkan Sakura direlung hatinya yang paling dalam hingga Hinata pun tak bisa menggantikannya.

Sasuke mulai berjongkok didepan makan Haruno Kizashi yang diikuti oleh Hinata. Makam itu adalah makam ayahnya, makam ayah Sakura juga.

Pria itu masih mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, setelah ibunya meninggal, orang yang selama ini telah dianggapnya sebagai ayah mengatakan padanya kalau Sasuke bukan anak kandungnya. Awalnya Sasuke hanya menganggap itu lelucon, tapi hatinya langsung mencelos saat ayahnya memberikan sebuah kartu nama padanya.

'Itu alamat ayah kandungmu. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk pergi kesana, aku hanya ingin kau tahu sebuah kebenaran yang selama ini ibumu tutupi. Kau juga harus ingat, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai darah dagingku sendiri'

Harusnya Sasuke hari itu mendengarkan perkataan ayahnya untuk menunggunya kalau pemuda itu ingin pergi menemui ayah kandungnya. Namun jiwa muda Sasuke yang saat itu masih labil membuatnya melanggar perintah ayahnya. Menurutnya, menunggu ayahnya pulang dari luar kota semingu lagi itu terlalu lama. Akhirnya dia pergi seorang diri dan kemudian hal yang tak diinginkan pun terjadi. Tas miliknya dijambret ketika baru sampai di stasiun Konoha. Dia sangat kelimpungan saat itu sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kemudian Sasuke hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya begitu saja hingga akhirnya hujan turun dengan derasnya, membuatnya terpaksa menepi disebuah halte yang mempertemukannya dengan Sakura.

Setelah itu Sasuke mulai mencari pekerjaan di Konoha karena ia tidak bisa kembali lagi ke Suna. Setelah beberapa bulan bekerja, Sasuke membeli ponsel baru untuk menghubungi ayahnya dan ia tahu ayahnya sangat khawatir mengetahui keadaannya. Ia tetap berniat menemui ayah kandungnya dan tidak membiarkan ayahnya di Suna datang ke Konoha.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Sasuke mendatangi gedung tempat ayah kandungnya bekerja. Mereka bertatapan dengan cukup canggung. Terlebih lagi ketika Sasuke mengatakan kalau saat Haruno Kizashi mengusir Haruno Mebuki, wanita itu tengah mengandung Sasuke, sedangkan Mebuki baru hari itu berhubungan intim dengan orang yang selama ini dianggapnya ayah. Kizashi bisa percaya karena sekilas ia bisa melihat cara tersenyum dan cara berjalan Sasuke mirip dirinya. Sebenarnya Kizashi ingin mengajak Sasuke tinggal bersamanya tapi pemuda itu menolak. Dia hanya sekedar ingin mengetahui ayah kandungnya tapi dia ingin tetap tinggal bersama ayah yang membesarkannya.

Keesokannya Sasuke bertemu lagi dengan Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke tidak peduli karena bulan berikutnya dia akan kembali ke Suna setelah menerima gaji dari tempatnya bekerja. Sayangnya, gadis itu sangat gencar mendekatinya bahkan tidak memandang usia dan pekerjaannya. Sasuke sangat tersentuh akan hal itu. Akhirnya Sasuke mulai terbiasa dengan Sakura dan benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Sasuke jadi tidak ingin kembali ke Suna dan mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya. Ayahnya dengan berat hati mengijinkannya dengan catatan, Sasuke tidak boleh menyesali keputusannya.

Di tahun kedua Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Sakura, malapetaka itu datang. Dirinya baru tahu kalau Haruno Sakura adalah putri dari Haruno Kizashi ketika malam itu Sakura mengajaknya mampir ke rumah gadis itu. Sasuke tahu kalau Kizashi juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Dia tahu kalau Kizashi juga ingin mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah putranya yang berarti adik Sakura, kekasihnya. Nyatanya Kizashi tak mengatakannya karena pria itu tidak bisa menyakiti perasaan Sakura.

Beberapa hari kemudian Sasuke mengajak Kizashi bertemu. Pria itu tidak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana ketika Sasuke mengatakan akan kembali ke Suna dan melupakan Sakura juga dirinya. Sasuke akan menganggap kalau semua ini tidak pernah terjadi dan orang yang saat itu berdiri didepannya akan dia lupakan sebagai ayah kandungnya. Kizashi hanya terdiam sampai akhirnya Sasuke berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang, Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke segera tersadar dari lamunan masa lalunya kemudian berdiri sambil memeluk pundak istrinya.

Bahkan setelah sekian tahun berlalu, hatinya masih menjadi milik Sakura, kakak kandung yang tak pernah diinginkannya.

 **End**


End file.
